The birth of a warrior
by Zy
Summary: A knight is reborn.
1. Default Chapter

Across the field silence reigned. No warcries pierced the air, no moans of wounded soldiers, no tears of wives and lovers soaked the ground, only the occasional shriek of carrion birds could be heard riding the still morning air. Corpses littered the ground their armor crushed and broken, their swords broken. Yet from this carnage a man rose up, his armor scratched and torn, the mail splintered into pieces, his sword not but a hilt in his fist, its blade locked in the faceplate of another warrior whose body lay twisted and broken some feet away, his shield lay at his feet torn apart by the steel-tipped raindrops of the foe. His helm bent and mauled he stood there a proud but broken man. Like golden Aphrodite she came to him, her golden hair gracefully dancing in the early morning breeze, her sapphire blue eyes piercing to his very soul. So the lady of the lake came to him and removed his broken helm, revealing dark hair and brown hate-filled eyes. She kissed him lightly on the lips and breathed new life into him. Then he was reborn his armor shone like gold, his sword unbroken, the blood and sweat cleaned from his face. And she said unto him go and complete the quest that I have given you. 


	2. The Prophesy

First off I want to apologize for the shortness of the first chapter its just something I was toying with in my English class and now that it's up I'm adding to it so I apologize for shortness. Please review this and if you've got suggestions put them in the review too (more on this at end). I also want to say thanks to my inspiration, Rio Dax who is really a goddess.  
  
Now without further gilding the lily and with no more ado chapter two Prophesy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He asked of her, "What is my quest?"  
  
"That will become clear soon enough, however you must first find you name." This she said unto him, her words smooth as the crystal ballerina, gracefully dancing off the tongue. "You must first seek the abbey of La Maissontall, there your fate shall be spun for you." Swiftly as an arrow leaves the string the warrior departed in search of the abbey.  
  
On the third night the stars were blotted out by the darkness and the moon was full, it was then that he came upon the ruins of the abbey, surrounded on all sides by creatures half rat and half man, defended by a small but devoted group of monks. Not about to let these vermin wrest his future from his grasp; he charged bellowing with rage. Slamming into their ranks the warrior fought on swinging his sword in deadly arcs, each swing sending a foe whirling down to the house of death, and so he fought, yet for each he killed two stepped forward to take its place burying him in a seething tide of bodies.  
  
At the sight of this brave warrior attempting to save their abbey the beleaguered monks struck at the rat men with redoubled fury crushing helm and skull alike with their brilliant hammers, they fought like warrior poets, whirling, hacking, maiming a foe with each swing.  
  
When the foe was beaten back they were able to recover the body of their savior; though he was near death they carried him into the abbey and healed his wounds. When he awoke the next dawn his armor and weapons were gone and in their stead were a brilliant replacement, armor created in dwarf forges. On the breastplate was engraved a heron with wings spread wide clutching a sword and wearing a crown. The shield was painted a brilliant crimson and on its surface a grail was etched this symbol of the lady's favor glowed brilliantly in the dim light of the room. In the corner sat a monk who spoke now as if realizing he was there for the firs time, "come my friend you must be hungry, please tell me your name." "Yes I hunger greatly, and my name, it is lost to me I was told I would find it here." "That you may for it is written that in a time of great need the lady will send a champion unto us and he shall come without a name."  
  
Right that's it for now please review and if you've got a suggestion for our hero's name please let me know. Oh and about Rio, she is very special to me as she walked into my life in just about the manner described in chapter one. Yes she is a goddess or at least an angel. She has me on a very tight leash, though I suspect that shes trying to find he ball and chain. That's about all for chapter two, review people I want some feedback on this besides I haven't got the slightest idea what to call the hero. 


	3. Saviors in the mist

Disinterested, the warrior took his first real look at his room, it not much more than a meditation cell with a simple cot, a window, a door, and the chair on which the old monk resided. Just then a young girl burst into the room, panting with exertion. "Yes, sister?" "The rat men are back they're attacking the wall!" Then she left as quickly and as quietly as she had come in slamming the heavy oak door behind her. The monk rose from the chair he had been occupying and helped the champion into his armor. Rushing outside the pair found the temple guard holding a breach in the eastern wall. Though the ratmen came on in waves they broke upon the valiant men like the surf upon the shore. Yet the men could not hold for long for each rat they cut down with spear or sword two stepped forward to take its place. The monks on the wall were fairing little better, their bows made useless by the closeness of the foe, yet they fought on hammers twirling through the furry bodies.  
  
Seeing the weakness in the abbeys defenses the champion gave a mighty shout and charged the skaven warriors that were slowly pushing back the temple guard. The skaven were unprepared for his onslaught and quickly gave ground before his whirling blade spurred on as he was by the lady's rage. The temple guard pressed in behind him forcing back the hideous abominations that fell like wheat before the scythe. Yet their valiant efforts would come to nothing as the skaven's advantage in numbers began to show. It was then that the skaven came upon the wall walks forcing the monks back into the abbey. Yet the temple guard held fast their enemies closed in around them determined to send them whirling down to the house of death.  
  
Not about to let her champion die there choked in the dust the lady blotted out the sun and as night fell the skaven fell back for even they could not fight in the darkness the lady had bestowed upon the land. Then she set to finding aid for her dear temple and she found it nearby in the form of a company of grail knights sworn to her service. Then she came upon their lord, the esteemed Duke Tancred and she said unto him, "go now, ride hard into the night for the abbey is besieged and it will not last long."  
  
The next day the sun rose to be greeted by the thick fog drifting over the abbey, and the ratmen that attacked its walls regardless of the haze. Then a few dozen knights crested the hill and saw the thousands of skaven warriors that had closed about the walls of the abbey, choking it like a dark pestilence. Tancred turned then and addressed his men, "Come we are sworn to the lady's service and few as we are we must try to turn the tide and save her temple!" The knights roared their assent and he said "come they wont know how few we are in the fog we'll use the old ways, speed of horse!" So the knights charged across the downs bringing death to the skaven warriors.  
  
Hearing the knights' charge the champion strode out of the temple with its meager defenders at his back saying, "Listen death comes on thundering hooves to these abominations. So the defenders redoubled their efforts forcing the skaven back and with the help of the knights they slaughtered them to a man. 


End file.
